


Dancing Queen

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 70s music, Crack, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, I don't even ship James/Lily, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Muggle Technology, References to ABBA, Why did I write it like that, Wizarding World, inspired by a tumblr post, record players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black turned 17 in 1976. Do you know what else happened in 1976? ABBA dropped their hit-single Dancing Queen. The rest was history. (Inspired by GinevraWazlib's Tumblr post.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Queen

James decides to sample muggle music over the summer before Seventh Year. He could lie and say it wasn’t because of Lily, but that would be dishonest. In part, he was definitely listening for Lily.

He doesn’t pursue her recklessly anymore. In all of his school years, he recently took note that he was never listening. Only talking over others, and taking charge in the decisions of others like they were his to control. Leadership was never a one-way street. The needs of the many outweigh the few, and James did admit he could sometimes lack in compassion.

So, he started with Lily. A girl who he never openly celebrated the full words or intelligence of(She was damn brilliant - of course he admired it! Never verbally), but just kept making empty, uncouth suggestions, flirtatious jests, and wiggling brows in the entirety of their known not-quite-a-relationship.

He saw her, but not in the way that one does when facing their equal.

So, he begins by listening to music.

He nearly breaks his fingers trying to figure out the mechanics of an old record player Remus lets him have(“My parents barely use the old thing since moving closer to Wizard London. It’s as ancient as freaking Merlin. Just take it. Along with the albums.”), so he charms it magically to work without that dastardly invention called electricity.

He switches some knobs, and with glee, he attempts to try it out: he listens to Frank Sinatra, Elvis, Aretha Franklin, The Beatles, Queen, and whomever else is in the Lupin Family’s collection. Yet, the music doesn’t sound like wizard music. The voices are going too fast for the record player and the music is squeaky. Like a collection of tiny voices speaking at once. After a while, he can’t stand it anymore.

In a fuss, he throws the current record at the wall and stomps off. He comes back within an hour, and sees an odd sight -Sirius laying on his bed upside down, hair tied together into a man bun, listening to an album. The cover nearby says “ABBA”, and to James’ surprise, they… they sound absolutely normal!

Sirius sings along, switching from air guitar to air drums: “Night is young and the music’s high. With a bit of rock music, everything is fine. You’re in the mood for a dance. And when you get the chance…” He rolls off the bed backwards, and starts dancing around like a dork. “You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen~ YEAH, YEAH, you are the dancing queen!” He repeats the line, and he hasn’t even noticed his best friend in the room.

“Hullo, Sirius.” James announced, his voice dead panned yet extremely amused. Sirius yelps in surprise, but glances over and relaxes immediately after he recognises that it’s just James. “How in the hell did you make the tiny voices go away?” James questions, in awe.

Sirius shrugs and grins like the sun itself. “The song spoke to me, James. The voices calmed after seeing me in all of my man-bun glory.”

James rose his brows, smirking at him with the unspoken threat of possible blackmail. “Is that so?”

Sirius chuckles wholeheartedly, and instead relents by lowering down and switching the knobs. “You upped the speed. That’s why they sounded like chipmunks, mate.”

“You learned all of that from Muggle Studies? The same class you kept skipping in second year?”

“Anything to piss off the folks.”


End file.
